The Survey Research Facility (SRF) was founded in April 1991 and has been a Cancer Center Shared Resource since 2003. Its purpose is to facilitate the conduct of high quality science through the provision of excellent consultation and service delivery for all aspects of survey design and conduct for Mayo Clinic Cancer Center (MCCC) investigators. The SRF strives for excellence by providing high quality and efficient service delivery by deploying "state of the science" methods in the areas of instrument development, sampling, mailing, telephoning, response tracking, instrument processing, and data file preparation. The SRF is the only Mayo Clinic facility offering this comprehensive set of services. The SRF has conducted over 1,500 survey-based studies since its inception. During the current grant period alone (2004-07), the SRF conducted 658 separate survey studies. Overall, approximately 16% of the studies conducted by the SRF are cancer-related, with the vast majority (approximately 90%) of those done in collaboration with MCCC members. For MCCC investigators, this resource has and will continue to provide expert consultation and support for the conduct of survey research relevant to their research endeavors. To date, these have been aimed at risk factor assessment, obtaining outcomes following diagnosis or treatment, recruitment for clinical trials, assessing attitudes and behaviors related to cancer screening, assessing the acceptability of cancer screening methods, determination of family trees for genetic studies, assessing satisfaction with cancer related treatment and associated health care encounters, assessing informational needs for cancer patients, assessment of the willingness to help others to stop smoking (cancer prevention), psychological scale development pertinent to intervening on adolescents who use tobacco, and quality of life assessment in cancer patients. The demand for SRF services by MCCC investigators continues to remain high. The SRF is working to expand its range of services, especially with respect to qualitative analysis and psychometric expertise related to patient-reported outcomes and quality of life assessment. The SRF will also expand the capabilities of its project and respondent tracking systems and implement processes and procedures to assure compliance with the new HIPAA regulations as they pertain to survey work.